1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel elastomeric fluoropolymer and preparation thereof. More particularly, it relates to a novel fluoropolymer comprising perfluorovinyl ether, tetrafluoroethylene and hexafluoropropylene and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
It is known to prepare an elastomeric fluoropolymer by polymerizing perfluorovinyl ether and tetrafluoroethylene (cf. Japanese Patent Kokai Publication (unexamined) No. 71906/1983). These monomers may be emulsion polymerized in the presence of a certain specific emulsifier to prepare an elastomeric fluoropolymer (cf. Japanese Patent Application No. 65184/1985).
The elastomeric fluoropolymer can be cross-linked with a peroxide type cross-linking agent and a cross-linking aid, but the cross-linked product has unsatisfactory strength and compression set.